Your Love Is Lifting Me Higher
by Mr. Happy Java Man
Summary: Takes place postYesterday but PreWDIDTDT. After what happened that night Meredith notices a change in her feelings towards George. Follow the progression of their relationship from the beginning to the bittersweet ending. GeorgeMeredith. R and R.
1. Running

A/N Idea for this was taken from the preview for the episode aired on February 26. So yeah I like the idea and want to go with it. Story Title is a reference to "Running" by No Doubt. If the Episode has aired then ignore what happened in it because this is completely different.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Grey's Anatomy. They are the Property of ABC Media and Shonda Rhimes.

Title: Running

"I can't believe you did that Meredith," George snapped as he stormed down the stairwells of Seattle Grace Hospital, "I mean what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, ok?" Meredith said as she followed behind him, "I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what to do."

"I gave you my heart and you tear it out and jump up and down on it," George said, "Why did you do it?"

Neither of them realized that their friends had been following them from a bit of a distance and walked into the stairwell at that time, "Why did you do what?" Izzie asked.

"You haven't told them?" George asked with a sadistic grin, "You haven't told them about what you did?"

"George please don't," Meredith said, "Please."

"Meredith," George said an almost crazy look in his eyes, "Slept with me last night."

"You what?" Cristina gasped, "I thought you were still on about McDreamy?"

"Stop calling him that," George snapped at Cristina, "He's nothing more than a lying bastard."

"You slept with George?" Alex said, "You didn't get the Syph did you?" Alex added in true insensitive Alex fashion.

Izzie smacked him before saying, "What were you thinking Meredith?"

"I wasn't," Meredith said, "I was acting on feelings I didn't understand, ok?"

"I have to get out of that house," George said, "I don't care where I stay. I just got to get out of that house."

"What?" Izzie said, "You can't leave. We need you there. I need you there. Who's going to help me bake at 3 in the morning?"

"I can't stay there," George said, "I have to get out."

"I don't want you to go George," Meredith said crying, "I need you there."

"Why?" George asked, "Why on this earth would you need me there?"

"Who else am I going to talk to when I have troubles?" Meredith said the tears rolling down her face, "Who else will I be able to annoy with my girly habits? Who else can I get to buy me tampons and make a fuss about it?"

George felt tears falling down his face as well, "You have to chose," George choked out, "Me or Shepherd?"

Meredith stood there in apparent shock. Silence was all that anybody heard except for the quiet sniffling of George and Meredith, "I thought so," George said a new batch of tears rolling down his face, "I'll be out of your place by the time you get off," George went down the stairs quickly and was almost at the bottom when he heard.

"But you have rounds," Cristina yelled after him in an uncharacteristic way.

"I don't care," George said as he left the stairwell.

George sat on the bed he had slept in for the past year and a half. He was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans. He sat there silently crying. In the place he had called home, "So many good memories here," He said to himself as tears trickled down the sides of his face, "So many good memories."

The downstairs door slammed open and shut. George listened as someone apparently seething angry stormed up the stairs and towards his room. He was shocked to say the least when a fuming Derek Shepherd stormed into the room, "I thought better of you," Derek said.

"You'll probably be glad that Meredith won't have anyone in the way of your relationship now," George said.

"I don't want a relationship with her," Derek said, "I wanted one earlier today but not after what I listened to her talk about as she sat in my office today."

"Yeah and what did she tell you?" George snapped, "About how she screwed me all last night because she couldn't have you?"

Derek snapped, "You just don't get it do you?" He said, "She was hung up on me yesterday. But when you talked to her last night she realized just where her love resided. She loves you. She told me about how she felt complete last night with you. She never told me that. She felt like a whole person when she was with you. You may not realize this but I was just a phase. A schoolgirl crush of sorts. But you. She feels for you what she would never feel for anyone else."

George scoffed, "She felt guilty," George said, "She felt bad about what she did so she had to get what she did of her chest. She made stuff up so she wouldn't feel as bad about it."

George stood up to leave the room when he felt a fist collide with the side of his face and heard a gasp from the area of the door. Before he lost consciousness he saw Meredith and Izzie standing in the doorway looks of horror on their faces.

George slowly opened his eyes and saw white all around him, "You are lucky I don't fire you," He heard Bailey say from somewhere to his left, "First you don't show up for Rounds. You totally blow of work. You make one of the attendings have to come after you. You almost completely mess up the head of one of my other interns. And best of all you mangle the $2 million dollar hand of one of the countries best Neurosurgeons."

George tried to respond to that but he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't open, "You're jaw has been wired shut," Bailey explained, "That Dr. Shepherd is one mean person when he is pissed off. And I'd say you pissed him off royally."

George just sat there not able to say a word as Bailey left with a smirk. George looked out the window opposite the door for a second, "Now that you can't speak you are going to listen to me," He heard a voice say from the door. Meredith stood there in normal street clothes.

"I know I hurt you," Meredith said, "I know you must think me some of Trashy whore for what I did but," Meredith searched for words, "With you I felt complete. I felt whole when I was with you."

George scoffed with a sharp exhale form his nose. If she expected this to work on him then she had a lot more to think about.

"If you want to move out then fine," Meredith said, "That's your choice. But you wanted me to listen to you last night so you will listen to me today. Did you seriously think that I set out to hurt you? I had just learned that my Mother forced my father to leave after having an affair with my boss. Our boss. How would you feel? I needed someone to care for me. You were there. I'm not proud of my motives but that all changed when we were together."

Meredith decided to take a page out of Burke's book and just reworded his speech to fit her needs. Being friends with Cristina had its benefits, "I am Meredith Grey. I am the Daughter of a World Reknowned Surgeon. I am an Intern. I am also a Human Being. I have feelings. I have needs. And you? You are a jealous angry Intern. You are jealous of things that are beyond your control. You are angry about things that were in your control. You are the most aggravating, most stupid, most bull-headed person I have ever met," Meredith paused here, "And I love you, why won't you let me?"

George just stared at her for a second before indicating that he had something to say. Meredith produced a pad of paper and a pen. George took it and thought for a moment before he started to write. When he was finished he handed the paper pad to Meredith who read it out loud, "I am George O'Malley. I too am an Intern. And I too am a Human being, complete with feelings and needs. And you destroyed those feelings with what you did," Meredith choked slightly but she continued to read, "I don't know how long it will take to forgive that breech of trust, but I love you as well. And I will never stop. Will you allow me to?"

Meredith had tears in her eyes as she basically flung herself at George and pulled him into a hug. George had missed how Meredith felt. George indicated that he had something to say. Meredith pulled away and handed him the pad. She still had tears sliding down her cheeks George noticed. George took the pad and started to write quickly.

When he was finished he handed it to Meredith who again read it out loud, "Let's take this slowly," Meredith read, "This is going really fast for both of us and it needs to slow down. I'll take you out to dinner when my jaw is unwired."

"I'd love to go to Dinner," Meredith said with a smile that made George melt. Well sort of, "But right now I have to get back to my rounds. I'll stop by and visit later."

George nodded his head and shooed her off. After she left he closed his eyes to think for a moment when he heard another person enter the room. Meredith had left the paper pad with him so he could write his responses to people.

"Glad to see that you finally decided to listen to her," He heard Derek say. George really didn't want to see him right now but he really didn't have a choice, "I saw her in the halls and she looked very happy.

"I just wanted to stop by and apologize for that," Derek said. He held up his hand and it had a bandage around it, "Thought you might be glad to see that your jaw at least caused me some damage."

George chuckled at that, "Glad you found it amusing," Derek said, "Anyways I'm off work for awhile as are you. I just thought that maybe you'd be willing to try friendship with me. I mean you have no reason to want to try but well it could work."

George thought for a moment before pulling the pad of paper towards himself, "I'd be glad to," Derek read when George handed him the paper, "But we will do this on my terms.

"I can handle that," Derek said, "Well I have to get moving. I need to find something to do with myself."

George chuckled at that and watched as Derek left the room. This day just went from crappy to perfect in a matter of hours. God George loved life now.

A/N There you go. All finished. Now what you think?


	2. Say You'll Be There

A/N I liked the Concept so I am expanding on it. Here is Part Two of Running. w00t.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Grey's Anatomy. They are the Property of ABC Media and Shonda Rhimes.

Note: The Song in the title is by Spice Girls.

Chapter 2: Say You'll Be There

George lay in his bed. His jaw was still wired shut so he couldn't eat solid foods and it sucked. He was still at the hospital. Which was ok he guessed. He just wished that people would stop randomly dropping in. Particularly the interns and attendings. Just for visits no less. Bless Dr. Bailey for always getting rid of them.

"So how has your day been?" Meredith read of the paper that George handed to her, 'Let me see. I've been stuck in the ER all day. Izzie got the good case today. She got to help Dr. Burke with a heart transplant today."

George just listened as Meredith complained about how lucky Izzie was and how boring it was in the ER today. He kept listening until Cristina walked into the room, "So this is where you hide now," She said to Meredith, "Well if it works."

"I'm not hiding," Meredith said, "I'm visiting a hurt colleague. You on the other hand are hiding. From who?"

Cristina looked at Meredith with an incredulous eye, "Why would I be hiding?" She asked.

"Burke problems," Meredith said, "Bailey Problems. Izzie is being too cheerful. Alex is being a pain again. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is stalking you. There are a lot of reasons for you to be hiding."

Cristina glared at Meredith before saying, "Burke Problems," Cristina replied, "He won't stop acting all happy around me."

"And why would he act all happy?" Meredith asked, "I mean doesn't he always act this happy?"

"No he doesn't," Cristina said as she sat down on George's bed, "I told him that I gave up my apartment the other night."

Meredith looked shocked. George just looked confused, "You gave up your apartment?" Meredith asked, "I thought you were keeping it in case things didn't work out."

"I was," Cristina said as she put her head in her hands and then pushed her hair back, "But I don't know. I actually want to make this relationship work."

"Whoa," Meredith said, "That is good…I guess."

George noticed that Cristina didn't have a retort for that which was shocking to say the least. He grabbed his pencil and wrote quickly before passing the note to Cristina, "I'm happy for you," Cristina read, "You two deserve each other," Cristina raised an eyebrow at George, "What does that mean?" She asked.

Meredith decided to answer for him, "He's happy that you are finally making an effort to keep your relationship intact," She explained, "I think that it's sweet that you are actually trying now."

"Sweet?" Cristina said, "God you're starting to sound like George now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Meredith said. She walked over and sat next to George and started to stroke his hand.

Cristina noticed this, "What the?" She said as she jumped up, "When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Meredith asked innocently as she continued to stroke George's hand and arm.

"This," Cristina asked, "You and George."

"Most likely the same night that you and Burke took the leap of faith," Meredith explained. She leaned in and gently kissed George on the cheek before returning to the side Cristina was on.

"Yeah but still," Cristina said, "When did you intend to tell me about it?"

"Eventually," Meredith said, "Not too soon though. Payback for not telling me about you and Burke."

"And I thought I was the bitch," Cristina raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed."

"I learned from the best," Meredith smirked at Cristina.

"So this is where you two are at?" Bailey said when she entered the room, "Get your butts back out there. Burke's looking for you Yang, and Grey, you are needed in the Chief's office."

"Yes Dr. Bailey," they both said as they made their way to the door, "I'll stop by after shift," Meredith added to George.

George nodded his head and sat there trying to think of what to do. It was boring sitting in the hospital not doing anything. And he really wanted to be useful. Yet how useful could he be when he couldn't even speak.

He made to get up but he heard Bailey say, "Don't even think about getting out of that bed," she said, "I don't want some idiot Intern messing things up when he is doped up."

George grumbled. Sure he was on pain killers. They hadn't stopped his ability to think. 2+2 was still 5. He gave himself a funny look. Ok maybe they were but he still didn't want to just sit there.

He grabbed the pad and quickly wrote a note and indicated for Bailey to take it, "When do I get out?" Bailey read, "Grey is taking you home tomorrow."

George nodded and sat back in his bed. He could wait. He would be back on duty quickly. Mouth wires and all.

A/N Shorter yes but slightly more amusing.


	3. One Week

A/N and here is the third part. I'm going to make it 5 parts. No More. No Less.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Grey's Anatomy. They are the Property of ABC Media and Shonda Rhimes.

Note: Title is by The Barenaked Ladies. And if you haven't noticed this is from George's point of view.

Title: One Week

George was really getting annoyed with these stupid wires. He wasn't allowed Solid Food so he was stuck drinking nasty tasting protein shakes. God he hated these things.

"Quick picking at them," Meredith scolded him as he plucked at the wires like a guitar.

George pulled out the little chalkboard that he had bought just for communications purpose and wrote quickly. He passed the board to Meredith and she read it, "Oh Seriously," She said with a small smile. She walked over to him and started to gently knead his shoulders. George melted under her touch as he always did.

"How does this feel?" She said into his ear quietly and gently blew in his ear. George shivered at the feeling. She knew he reacted like this when she did this and it never lead to anything. George wouldn't let it. He had to remain in control.

He pulled the chalkboard over to him and wrote on it while Meredith continued with her Massage. When he was finished he held it up so she could read it, "Dr. Shepherd is behind me?" She read, "Nice try. It won't work again."

"What won't work?" Derek's voice said from behind her.

George chuckled as Meredith spun around quickly, "Oh you're here," She said pushing the stray hairs from her face, "George usually attempts to fool me by telling me that you are here."

"And how would that trick you?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"It's embarrassing," Meredith said as she blushed, "The old and new boyfriends in the same room with me."

George smirked as best he could and quickly wrote something, "Thinking of a threesome?" Meredith read then went redder than she was before he wrote it. Both George and Derek chuckled at that.

"I just dropped by to see how George was doing," Derek said. It still felt weird for George to hear Derek Shepherd call him by his first name, "Plus I missed you in work," Derek said quickly to Meredith.

Derek walked over to George and started to gently press on his jaw, "Feels like you are healing quite fast," He said as he continue to press, "Very fast," He added raising an eyebrow, "You'll be out of these wires in another week."

George wrote on the board, 'That's good,' it read and George put it down. He was getting sick of sitting at home watching TV. He felt like he was going all girly from the amount of Soap Opera's that he ended up watching.

"Well once you get your jaw reopened you can take me for that Dinner you promised me," Meredith joked and laughed. George smiled at that. He loved hearing Meredith laugh. It was like the singing of angels to him. He could listen to her Laugh all day long if it ever came down to it.

"Well I have to be getting back home to Addison," Derek said. George noticed a slightly pained expression on his face. George pulled the chalk board over to him and quickly wrote a message, "Is everything ok?" Derek read before putting the board down, "Its just Mark being in town. It brings back the pain. I don't think that I can ever forgive Addison for what she did to me."

"You'll eventually forgive her," Meredith reassured, "She isn't stupid enough to try and hurt you again."

"I hope you are right," Derek said with a hint of sadness in his voice. George swore he saw a couple tears starting in Derek's eye but they were quickly wiped away, "I have to go. Shift starts soon. I'll see you in a week George," Derek said as he headed to the door. He turned around before getting to the door. He leaned in close to George's ear and whispered so that only George could hear, "Take care of her," He said quietly, "If you hurt her than that broken Jaw will seem like a walk in the park after what I will do to you."

George nodded to Derek a look of conviction on his face, "See you two later," Derek smiled as he headed out of the door.

"You handled that well," Meredith said sitting down next to George and pushing a protein shake in front of him. He hadn't seen her make that.

'Handled what well?' George wrote on the small chalk board. He erased it quickly and wrote again, 'What did I miss?'

"Besides Derek's blatant flirting?" Meredith said. George felt his face going red from anger. Well partly from anger. Also from embarrassment from actually missing something that obvious, "Its ok," Meredith said, "Derek is just doing that to annoy you now. He isn't trying to get me back. He's actually working on getting Addison back. And from what I saw a couple days ago they might actually. It turns out that Addison ended up getting Poison Oak in her…well lets just say that you don't want poison oak there," Meredith blushed from embarrassment.

George's eyes went wide and he choked on some saliva. Oh that would suck. That would suck really, really bad.

Meredith came around and pulled a chair up to sit next to George, "I love you," She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," George attempted to say but it came out more like "I..uh…oo…oo."

Meredith chuckled at that and leaned in on George's shoulder and George leaned his head on Meredith's. He could stay this way forever.

A/N Ok that was really short but I liked it. So you should as well. Leave me a note. Please. Just this once? I'll give you virtual Cookies. attempts to coax people to comment with cookies


	4. Dragostea Din Tei

A/N And thus began Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Grey's Anatomy. They are the Property of ABC Media and Shonda Rhimes.

Note: The Title is from a song by O-Zone. Its English Translation is "Love Under the Lindens"

Title: Dragostea Din Tei

George once again stretched his jaw. Those god forsaken wires were finally out and he could move again. It still hurt when he opened his mouth but it would get better eventually. He laughed at the reactions from people when the wires were cut.

(flashback)

"_Ok now this won't hurt a bit," Derek said as he pulled out the wire cutters and started to cut the wires holding George's Jaw shut, "Holy," Derek complained when George's mouth opened, "Let me just say that you really need to brush that tongue of yours. It reeks."_

"_Comes from the lack of outside contact and the Protein Shakes," George said after the final wires were cut and removed. He couldn't open his jaw very far but that didn't stop him from attempting to open it._

"_Just remember to not over exert it for awhile," Derek said, "Don't want to wreck your Jaw do you?"_

"_I'll try not to," George said as he got up off the hospital bed, "I can start work again soon right?"_

"_I expect you back at work tomorrow," Bailey said from the door, "And you are going to be working twice as hard to make up for what you missed the past couple week," Bailey joked. George knew she was joking. Bailey had started to treat him slightly different from the others because of the role he played in helping her in Labour._

(end flashback)

"George," Meredith said, "We still have to go for that dinner you promised me that day at the Hospital," She laughed.

"Where did you want to go?" George asked as he picked up the newspaper. He read the headline 'Woman gives Birth to Siamese Twins at Seattle Grace'.

"I don't know," She replied as she sat down at the table right next to him. She looked at the paper over his shoulder, "What's your favourite kind of food?"

"You want the truth?" he replied. Meredith nodded vigorously, "I like Greek food and Irish food."

"Well with the last name O'Malley I guess you had your fair share of Irish food," Meredith commented with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," He replied chuckling a little, "I still can't stand some things though."

"Such as?" Meredith prompted. She wanted to get more information on him. She didn't know anything about him while he knew a lot about her. It was embarrassing so she intended to remedy that.

"I'm not too fond of Champ," George said, "The thought of Potato's and Egg's mixed just disturbs me."

"That does sound gross," Meredith said while crunching up her face.

George laughed at the face, "We could go to that new Greek restaurant," he suggested, "Have you ever had Greek?"

"No I haven't," Meredith said cocking her head to the side, "What's it like?"

"You've never?" George asked shock etched on his face, "Then it's settled," He put down the paper, "Tonight after work we are going to that _Dolmades_ restaurant and you will be brought to the wonderful world of Greek Food."

"What kinds of things are there in Greek food?" Meredith asked curiously wondering what she got herself into.

"Well there is Souvlaki," George started to explain, "That is basically the same as Shish Kebob. Then there is Gyros. Kinda like a donair, but not as well. There is also Baklava. That is good stuff."

"That does sound really good," Meredith said absently licking her lips.

George noticed that as well so he decided to make the reservations, "I'll get the reservations and you just wait here," he said, "Then we can go to work and hopefully get in on good surgeries. And then we go for Dinner."

"That sounds great," Meredith said, "And after?"

"Well I don't know," George said, "We'd come home. And do whatever," he knew what Meredith wanted and he was going to postpone that as long as possible. He didn't want to be hurt again. It wasn't that he didn't trust Meredith. It's just that he didn't know how he would take it if she got Drunk one night and randomly slept with the first person she laid eyes on. And it would happen at some point.

"Well then we better get to work," Meredith said as she looked down at her Watch, "You can drive and we have half an hour to get there."

George gave Meredith a look before grabbing his stuff, "Let's get going then," He said as he headed for the Door.

* * *

"Can I get a chicken souvlaki?" Meredith asked as she read the menu at _Dolmades, _"And a Caesar salad."

"Chicken Souvlaki," the waiter said, "And a Caesar salad. Can I get you anything to Drink?"

"Can I get a glass of Red Wine," Meredith said.

"Excellent choice," the waiter said, "Might I suggest a wonderful 1937 Merlot?"

"That sounds great," Meredith said as she smiled at George. The waiter wrote that down then turned to George.

"Can I get pita bread with Tzatziki for an appetizer," George said, "Bring enough for the both of us. And Can I get Stifado with venison?"

"Of course sir," the waiter said as he wrote it down, "And to Drink?"

"Just bring that bottle of Merlot out," George said.

"Ah," the waiter said knowing what was happening, "And might I inquire as to the occasion?"

"First date," George said looking deeply into Meredith's eyes as he took her hand in his.

"Very good," the waiter said, "I wish you many happy years. And I will return as quickly as I can with the wine and Appetizers."

The waiter made his way away from the table. George continued to stare into Meredith's eyes, "Are you sure you want to come here? I mean it is ok if we leave."

"Its fine," Meredith said holding eye contact with George who was trying to look away, "I mean it. I am glad you suggested this place."

George smiled and they fell silent. George pulled his hands back and put his napkin on his lap. Meredith mimicked him and they waited in silence, "So…" Meredith said, "Did you get any good surgeries today?"

"I was in a Heart Transplant," George said, "A Patient named James Ericsen suffered from Marfan's syndrome. We succeeded in saving him and hopefully he'll have a normal life."

"You got a Marfan's patient?" Meredith said, "I'd have killed to be in on it."

"It wasn't any different from other heart surgeries," George said shrugging, "We just had to be extra careful as most of his connective tissue was abnormally thin."

"How old is he?" Meredith asked. George's face snapped up, "I'm only curious. I didn't mean anything by it."

"He's 23," George said, "He's a Sophomore in a college in Canada. He was brought down here because his parents heard about Dr. Burke's reputation."

"They came all the way from Canada?" Meredith said in awe, "Wow that is amazing. I thought they had pretty good hospitals in Canada."

"They have excellent Hospitals in Canada," George said, "Royal Alexandra in Edmonton, The Grey Nuns. It's just that we have Dr. Burke."

"I guess you are right," Meredith said looking at the door to the kitchen. The waiter came back out carrying a bucket in one hand and in the bucket was a bottle of wine. In his other hand he was carrying two wine glasses. He placed the bucket and wine on a stand and put a glass in front of either of them and bowed before leaving.

George pulled the wine bottle from the ice and noticed that it was already uncorked. Saved him some time. He poured some into Meredith's glass and then some into his.

"Here's to us," Meredith instigated the toast lifting up her glass, "May we stay together for many happy and wholesome years."

"And may we never doubt each other," George added before taking a sip of his wine.

Meredith mimicked him before silence descended again, "Is this going too fast?" Meredith asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," George replied, "I don't have another relationship to use as a reference."

"It could be worse," Meredith said, "We could be Drunk and sleeping together," She clapped her hand over her mouth when she said that, "I am so sorry for saying that."

"It's ok," George said, "I have to get used to that little fact eventually and not let it bother me. What better time to start then now?"

Meredith still looked guilty so George took her hand, "It's alright," George stroked her hand, "Nothing is wrong."

Meredith nodded her head. The Pita Bread and Tzatziki arrived shortly after. George looked at Meredith, "Have you ever tried this?" Meredith shook her head causing her hair to fly around her head but still managed to end up the way it was before. George sighed at the sight before he ripped a small piece of Pita off and dipped it in the Tzatziki. He brought it up to Meredith's lips, "It's really good. I promise."

"What's in it?" Meredith asked looking at the dip. She noticed little green bits in it.

"Cucumber, Onion, and Garlic," George said confusedly, "Why is something wrong?"

Meredith sighed and chuckled slightly, "I'm allergic to cucumbers."

George felt incredibly stupid for not knowing that, "I am so sorry," he said, "I didn't know. Let me just," He pulled the pita bread away from her mouth.

"It's ok," Meredith replied, "Seriously. It's not like I'll keel over and die from a small amount of cucumber. I'll just get a tiny rash on my back."

"That's it?" George said, "Just a rash?"

"It all depends on the amount of cucumber I have," Meredith replied. George noticed she was fidgeting not wanting to make a big deal out of it, "So just a taste of this won't kill me."

"I don't want to hurt you though," George said.

"Hey I'm allergic to Cucumbers," Meredith said, "Not Pita Bread. I can just have plain pita bread."

"You're sure?" George said, "We can get something different."

"I'm positive," She replied as she reached for some of the pita bread and ripped a piece off. She popped it into her mouth, "Though some Spinach Dip would be good," She smiled one of her smiles that made George want to melt. He was going to enjoy this evening.

* * *

George kissed Meredith passionately as they fumbled to unlock the door to Meredith's mother's house. Ok so he caved. But who wouldn't? It was Meredith Grey. There was nothing better than Meredith in this world. Compared to Meredith, Izzie was humble looking. At least in George's opinion.

They finally got the door unlocked and they pushed inside the house. Meredith started to undo George's coat while George practically jumped out of his shoes. He kicked them to the side and allowed Meredith to push his coat off. George then pulled Meredith's sweater over her head.

They continued to undress each other as they went up the stairs leaving a trail of clothing up the stairs and down the hall into George's room. They slammed the door to George's room. George faintly heard Izzie groaning and then complaining loudly, "Now I won't get any sleep."

* * *

George lay next to Meredith in his room. They both lay on their left sides George spooning up against Meredith with his right arm lightly draped over her. She pulled it close hoping for some kind of protection from the outside world. He realized that they had been very loud and he knew that Izzie wouldn't be all that happy with them. But right now he didn't care, "I love you Butterfly," He whispered into Meredith's ear.

"Butterfly?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"I figured you needed a nickname," George explained, "If you don't like it then I can think of something."

Meredith smiled, "Its fine," Her voice sounded slightly sad, "It's what my father called me before he left my mother and I… I haven't been called that in such a long time."

George smiled at that. He felt good about reminding her about times when she was happier. When she had a whole family. Before the affair that ended his mothers marriage. Before her family was torn apart, "By right you get to give me a nickname now," George explained.

"I'll think about it for a bit," Meredith said. She turned her head around and closed her eyes, "Tell me what it was like growing up for you."

"Well let me think," George said as he started to describe what life was like with his rather strange family.

* * *

A/N Hehe don't you just love it? I sure do. Have fun reading anyway. 


	5. Here Without You

A/N Don't hate me for this ending but it fit perfectly with the song I wanted to use for the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Grey's Anatomy. They are the Property of ABC Media and Shonda Rhimes.

Note: Title is from the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. Kinda tells you what is going to happen.

Title: Here Without You

* * *

George sat on the end of the bed as a shrill constant beep filled the room. Tears slowly slide down his cheeks as he stared at the floor. He could feel the gaze of everyone in the room on him.

Why had this happened? What had he done to deserve this? What had she done?

"I'm so sorry," George heard one of the Nurses say. He couldn't remember her name but she had blonde hair.

George just nodded and stared at the floor crying.

(_flashback_)

"_I have to go out George," Meredith called to him. They had been together for two wonderful years. And George was going to propose tonight, "I'm all out of Apple Juice and we need more Kleenex."_

"_Alright," George called after her. It was good that she was going out shopping. It gave him time to actually cook the dinner that he had been planning for the longest time. Ever since their first Date Meredith had fallen in love with Greek Food. So he was making her a Greek feast._

"_I'll be back later this evening," Meredith said, "I'm going to go visit Izzie and Denny. Izzie's due in 2 months."_

"_Send her my regards," George yelled from the kitchen, "Love you honey," he shouted after her. She replied with the same phrase and then left the house._

_George sent to cooking his fabulous meal all the while he fingered the engagement ring he had in his pocket. Would he have the courage to do this tonight? Or would he put it off again like he did last time. He took a deep breath and then went back to making the Spanakopita._

_George sat at the table and waited. And waited. And waited. Meredith still wasn't home yet. He was worrying as he looked up at the clock. 11 pm. This wasn't like Meredith. If she was going to be late she would have called him._

_The phone rang and startled George. He got up and answered it, "Hello? George O'Malley speaking," He listened closely and then dropped the phone nearly falling over._

"_Sir?" he could hear the person on the phone saying. He didn't respond, "Sir, are you alright? Do you need someone sent over?"_

_George fumbled for the phone, "I-I-I-I'm f-fine," He stammered, "I'll be r-r-r-right over."_

_He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. This wasn't supposed to happen tonight. Not tonight. It was their 2 year anniversary of being a couple.

* * *

_

"_Hey," Meredith said weakly, "I was going to call you but I can't move my arms."_

_George smiled even though tears were running down his cheeks. He surveyed her mangled body. Her arms were twisted in unnatural positions. Half her hair was burned off. Her legs were twisted right around. And the doctor's told him that her neck had broken so she couldn't feel anything from her neck down. She also had a large gash going from her right ear all the way across to her left ear and one that went from her nose across her right eye and back. Her hair was caked down with blood. He could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't going to make it. The doctor's around her didn't need to tell him. They were giving her Morphine to keep the pain away until the end, "Hi," He said quietly._

"_I was coming home when I saw Bright Lights in front of me," Meredith explained in a hoarse voice._

"_Some drunk had turned his headlights out and then turned them on when he swerved into oncoming traffic. He's in the next room with Minor injuries," George could tell that the nurse was angry about the fact that the drunk had only minor injuries._

"_George I have something I need to tell you," Meredith said her voice getting hoarser and quieter, "I wanted to tell you that the past two years were the happiest days of my life. Every second I spent with you reminded me of what I've always wanted in my life. What I've always missed," George picked up her hand even though he knew she couldn't feel it, "I want you to tell Izzie that I'm sorry. She wanted me to be the child's Unofficial Auntie."_

"_You aren't going to die," George said, "You'll be able to be the babies Auntie."_

"_You've always been a horrible liar, George," Meredith chuckled and then started to cough up blood, "I want you to apologize to Izzie for me. I also want you to tell Cristina that if she doesn't marry Dr. Burke soon then I will haunt her till she dies," Her breathe became more and more laboured as she tried to speak, "And," her breath was deep and ragged. She was coming close to the end, "I want to apologize to you George. I'm sorry that I was so blind before. I'm sorry that I didn't love you like you loved me when we first met. But most of all I'm sorry that I have to leave you," She coughed up a little more blood._

"_Sh," George said as he held her hand, "I want to apologize to you for the way I treated you after that night. It was uncalled for. And," George choked on a sob, "I wanted to ask you," He pulled the ring out of his pocket, "Would you marry me?" He wanted to make her happy before she left him. And she was always talking about getting married._

_Meredith looked at the ring and back at George. Her eyes watered slightly and a smile spread across her face, "I would love to," She said in a hoarse voice._

_George slide the ring onto her finger before turning around, "Is there a priest in the hospital?" He asked desperately. They all shook their heads._

"_It doesn't matter," Meredith said a pause between each word, "You've made me the happiest woman on the earth just now. I might not be your wife according to the law. But in my heart and mind we will be," her breath became shallower and she struggled to stay a little longer, "I Love you," She whispered. She tried to lift her head but couldn't. George knew what she wanted however. He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. Giving her one last kiss. While he was kissing her the constant beep blared through the room._

(_End Flashback_)

George wouldn't let them touch her. He wouldn't let them turn off the heart monitor either. He just sat there and stared at the ground.

Suddenly he stood up. His face contorted in anger. He stormed out of the room and to the next room over. He saw a man sitting on the bed holding a bag of ice to his head. George walked up to the man and punched him hard in the face. He didn't hold back and personally he hoped that he broke the man's nose. It was no less than he deserved.

After the punch he left the room and went to the abandoned hallway. He sat down on one of the beds and pulled his legs up to his chest and cried. He didn't even try to hold it back. He cried like he'd never cried before. People had seen him go down this way but he doubted they wanted to talk to him. They must think he wanted to be alone. But it truth he wanted someone to talk to so badly at the moment.

He felt someone sit down on the bed beside him and he heard Cristina start talking, "I thought you might want someone to talk to."

George looked up at her and whispered, "Thanks."

"Don't think that I'm doing this for you," She explained, "I'm doing this because Meredith would have wanted me to."

George smiled. Cristina as she's always been, "She said that either you marry Dr. Burke soon or she will haunt you."

"She did, did she?" Cristina raised an eyebrow, "Well I hope she knows that I won't be an easy person to haunt."

"I think she does," George said.

"So spill it," Cristina said in normal Cristina fashion, "What's bugging you?"

"She was fatally injured in that accident," George said, "Her arms and legs were twisted around. Her spine was broken. She had two gashes all the way across her face. And the drunk guy? He had a bump on the head and maybe a sprained wrist," George felt his sobs renew, "What did she do to deserve to be killed like that?"

"Life works in mysterious ways," Cristina said, "Those who die, might have been destined the live. Those who live might have been destined to die. Nobody knows when their time comes. And nobody ever will. When they die they die. And you can't stop it."

George listened to her, "If you are trying to comfort me you aren't doing a good job of it," he replied to her.

"Who said anything about comforting you?" She asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I just said that I would talk with you."

* * *

"Meredith Grey was more than a friend," Derek said at her funeral, "She was the person that everyone wanted to be around. She was the kind of person that you wanted to sit next to you in grade school. She was the kind of person that you wanted to ask to the dance but never could work up the courage," He looked at George, "And the person that would change her entire life around for you."

George sniffled and let the tears flow as he listened to the Eulogy. They had asked him to do it but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He sat next to a semi-lucid Ellis Grey who looked sad at one second and then a blank expression the next. Beside Ellis was her nurse and Thatcher Grey. Behind them sat Izzie and Denny, Alex, and Cristina and Burke. Alex had flown out from New York to attend this. He was still working with Mark Sloan. Addison had left Derek a year earlier for Mark and Derek never remarried or dated.

"When I first met her we were both very drunk," Derek continued, "We slept with each other and she threw me out in the morning. She didn't know I was her boss and I didn't know she was my intern. But that didn't stop us. The thing to stop us was the arrival of my Ex-Wife Addison. Then she started to sleep with any male that crossed her path. That was until she slept with George O'Malley. Then she found the person who completed her. The person who was meant to be with her. The person who completed her soul."

Derek looked at George, "I've known George O'Malley for a few years and I know Meredith would have wanted you to be happy. She would have wanted you to not grieve for her for too long and to go on with life and find a new person."

George drowned out the rest of the eulogy losing himself in his memories. All too soon he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Izzie was practically pushing him forward. Thatcher and Ellis had already gone up to the Casket and now it was his turn.

He stood up slowly and walked slowly towards the casket. He stopped halfway and took a deep breath before continuing. This would be the first time he would see her since that day. He reached the casket and looked in. She lay there and looked so peaceful. They had done a beautiful job of fixing her up. She was dressed in a white satin dress with her favourite necklace around her neck. Her hair cascaded loosely around her shoulders and her hangs were held back with a beautiful butterfly hair clip that George had gotten her for her birthday last year.

Her eyes were closed. He stared at her for a moment, "I want to give you something," He whispered into her ear. He knew she couldn't hear him. But he was still going to whisper anyways, "I figured that you might like this," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. He lifted her left hand off her chest and slide the ring onto her finger, "Now you are mine forever," He whispered once more around a silent cry before turning around to go and sit back down.

* * *

George stood there with a small group of people at the open grave. One of the people, he believed her name was Josephine, one of Meredith's cousins, was singing 'Amazing Grace'.

George threw a rose down onto the lowering casket feeling his heart beating with the jumpy rhythm of the lowering. Tears continued to fall as he watched in silence. Ellis Grey kept asking, "Who's funeral is this?" to which Thatcher would simply reply, "Meredith's."

George knew that Ellis suffered from Alzheimer's but he still couldn't stand that she didn't know that her own daughter was dead. It infuriated him beyond all levels. But he kept the feelings bottled up so as to not ruin the ceremony.

People added their flowers before leaving. All too soon George was left by himself before the now freshly covered grave. The priest had even left, "Hey Mer," He said as he looked at the grave, "Most people would wait a while before doing this but I just couldn't wait that long," He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it on the grave. It read "To my Butterfly," on the top and underneath in small letters it said, "From your Fuzzy-Wuzzy."

He stood and watched as it started to rain slightly. A butterfly flew from behind the grave marker and landed briefly on the envelope. It then flew up landed briefly on George's cheek and flew off. George brought his hand up to his cheek. The slight wetness from the rain made it feel as if someone had kissed his cheek. He smiled and a new batch of tears fell. Not tears of sadness though. Tears of happiness. George knew now that even though Meredith wasn't here with him in person she would always be there for him in spirit. And she would also be with him through the butterfly's.

* * *

A/N Ok You can hate me now for killing Mer off. But I liked this paragraph. What do you think? Comments are welcome and rewarded with cookies. You like cookies right? Thanks for reading and stay tuned for another story from moi. Still going to be George/Meredith though. Would you expect anything less from me? 


End file.
